Misadventures of God Eater
by wolfhunter777
Summary: When two brothers joined God Eater, Wolf thinks joining was the greatest fun he ever had. His brother, Rhaine, wished he had read the contract because clearly they were not paid enough for the things they had to go through. (Co-op Setting) (God Eater 2: Rage Burst)
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been awhile since my last entry but well, things have been hectic lately ever since we moved to the satellite base a few months back._

 _In between getting settled and helping to build new housing, I guess I just couldn't find the time to write. At least it's peaceful...as peaceful as the state of the world could be...I just hope that this peace will last longe-_

"Rhaine!"

 _Scratch that, I believe my brother is doing or is about to do something stupid._

"Rhaineeeee!"

Rhaine sighed, closing his diary before putting it away together with the pen in a box under his bed that he was sitting on. "What is-" Rhaine stopped, his mouth agape at the sight of his brother, or rather what his brother brought home.

There was no mistaking the red bracelet around the stranger's wrist. The person was a God Eater...and he is presently flailing about on his brother's shoulders, being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"Wolf! What did you do now?" Rhaine yelled, his eyes still on the flailing God Eater who was pleading to Wolf to release him and for anyone to save him from his predicament.

"Rhaine! They have hoodies! Hoodies!" Wolf exclaimed excitedly.

Rhaine was speechless. Admittedly, the jacket the God Eater is wearing is indeed stylish, but that is not a reason to kidnap a God Eater in broad daylight! "Wolf, that's nice but please put the poor God Eater down, preferably where you found him."

"But hoodie…" Wolf whined.

"If it will make you drop him, we'll get checked for compatibility as a God Eater alright?"

Wolf cheered before turning around and running off, most likely to release the unfortunate God Eater. Rhaine sighed before pulling the box under his bed out and taking his diary out.

 _I suppose a change of pace is good now and then. Anything for fashion as we say._

 _Meanwhile, near a warehouse at the Satellite Base…_

"Stop laughing Sakuya!"

"But I can't help it! This is so hilarious! Wait till Lindow hears about it! The ex first unit captain being manhandled by a civilian!"

"You will speak of this to no one!"


	2. Introductions (Nana)

Friar, the mobile base of God Eater, plowing through the barren wasteland of the post-apocalyptic world, was truly a sight to behold. The intimidating fortress however, was what Rhaine and Wolf would come to call home.

Wolf was reading up on the rules and guidelines as well as his contract for God Eater, suppressing the urge to explore every nook and cranny of Friar. The only reason he was even doing something even remotely resembling responsibility was because his brother had threatened to rip his new (and stylish) God Eater jacket into pieces if he didn't follow the given schedule.

'Rhaine is a boring stuck up snob', Wolf grumbled to himself. He took a seat beside a female God Eater who was devouring a large oden sandwich. As he continue to put a dent into the stack of documents, the female God Eater had finally noticed his presence.

"Hello there!" the girl chirped happily, nibbling on her sandwich.

"Oh, hello!"

"Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"Oh yeah, I just became a God Eater today with my brother!"

"You have a brother? That's so cool! I wonder what having siblings feel like?"

"I won't have one anymore if he really decides to destroy my clothes…" Wolf grumbled beneath his breath.

"Did you say something?" Nana asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, to commemorate our first meeting, have an oden sandwich!" Nana exclaimed, pulling a large white sack from an invisible temporal portal (Wolf refuses to acknowledge any other possible reasons on how she managed to hide something that big) before pulling out an oden sandwich and placing it in Wolf's hands. His documents were now covered with the bread crumbs and food stains from the sandwich and Wolf was crying internally inside, silently saying his goodbyes to his clothes.

"Well then, I've got to go, I'll see you around!" Nana said, jumping up enthusiastically before grabbing her sack of sandwiches and bidding Wolf farewell. Wolf waved back, looked at his sandwich and the documents that he had not yet finish reading beneath the food before sobbing and taking a bite out of his food.

Rhaine was definitely weirded out (more than usual) seeing his brother crying and eating while muttering "Goodbye my beloved jacket" when he went to check on him an hour later.


	3. Introductions (Romeo)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Rhaine was walking through the corridors of Friar, his eyes on the documents in his hands, skimming through the text on the paper. Of course, he should have known it wasn't such a good idea not keeping his eyes on the road. Wolf has laughed at every single one of his mishaps when it occur every time he does it. But he needed to finish reading everything before the briefing later. And as luck would have had it, he ran onto Wolf 2.0, Romeo.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Rhaine said, his documents scattering all over the floor after he had bumped into the God Eater.

"Hey, no worries!" the God Eater said, bending down to help Rhaine pick up the papers. "Hey, you look new. The name's Romeo!"

"Rhaine. Sorry about running into you, I shouldn't be reading while walking."

"I'm your senior so lemme show you around!"

"Uh...no thanks."

"Although I'm only your senior by a few hours…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"But I have a few hours more experience than you!"

"You and my brother will get along well…" Rhaine sighed, picking up the last piece of paper and packing his documents into a neat tower.

"You have a brother?!" Romeo exclaimed in exaggeration (or seriousness, Rhaine honestly doesn't know).

"Is that the only thing you paid attention to? I swear, you and my brother are..."

Rhaine paused, looking at Romeo and seeing that goofy smile on his face. Rhaine paled, a sudden horrific realization going through his head. Rhaine released his grip and the papers scattered all over the ground. However, Rhaine did not care about those papers for currently, his mind was replaying his discovery. 'He's another Wolf!'


	4. Introductions (Julius)

Bain904: Glad you like it!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Blood Special Forces, also known as the Blood Unit, was an elite God Eater group well known amongst the people of Friar. In the far future, the team will be infamous for having the most eccentric leader, rivaling that of the previous first unit captain and Dr. Sakaki. However, that is a story for another time.

"Rhaine!"

Rhaine sighed, feeling a migraine starting to form. It has not been more than fifteen minutes since Wolf had begged him to let him explore Friar. Just what kind of trouble did he get into this time?

"Rhaineeeeee!"

"What now?"

"A garden! They have a garden! It has flowers and trees and stuff!"

That was...unexpected but it was there a reason he needed to shout so loudly to the point that his ears started ringing?

"Come on Rhaine! Let's go take a look!"

Wolf grabbed Rhaine by the wrist and dragged him to the garden. Rhaine stopped resisting midway, realizing that he would lose his arm with Wolf's newfound God Eater strength.

The garden could be described with a single word, beautiful, in Rhaine's opinion. He had never seen trees or grass in real life, only pictures in the few encyclopedias the Fenrir loan out to the public at times. It was strange to think such a wondrous sight was considered normal before the Aragami devoured everything. Sitting in the shadow of the lone tree, was a male God Eater. The God Eater noticed Wolf and Rhaine and had waved them over. He gestured for them to take a seat under the tree which both Wolf and Rhaine did. Wolf sat in front of Rhaine and Rhaine sat beside the God Eater, leaning against the bark.

"Hello, both of you are in Blood Unit correct?" the God Eater asked.

"Yes, that's right," Rhaine replied, nodding his head. Wolf was just staring intensely at the guy.

"My name is Julius Visconti and I am the leader of the Blood Spe-"

"Ten out of ten," Wolf said, his eyes never leaving Julius.

"-cial forces...I'm sorry, what?"

"I would give it a nine out of ten though," Rhaine said, examining Julius from top to bottom.

"I'm sorry but I'm not following…"

"I just think that if he has a tie instead of a ribbon…" Rhaine said, trailing off.

"What are you saying? The ribbon totally fits! A tie would just make him look too uptight!"

"Are you people arguing about the clothes I am wearing?" Julius asked in disbelief.

"The tie would suit fine!"

"What about red instead of black? He could do that rebellious look really well!"

"I could see that...but what about a casual style?"

"Why can't I have normal people on my team?" Julius moaned, burying his face in his hands.


	5. Introductions (Gilbert)

Short chapter, apologies.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Gilbert Mclane, infamously known as Fragging Gil, strolled through the halls of Friar, having finally been transferred from the Glasgow branch to join the Blood Unit. Perhaps someday, he can finally move on…

"Gilbert Mclane. People call me Gil. Don't get in my way," Gil said, tipping his hat down.

"Dude, no need to be so cold…" Romeo whined.

"Purple? Really?" Wolf commented, inspecting Gilbert's clothing.

"And you're wearing all red," Rhaine snarked.

"Hey! The blood of the Aragami blends in with this color!"

"Dude, what..." Romeo turned to look at Wolf.

"We're God Eaters! It's normal to bath in the blood of Aragamis after slaying them!"

"Ew, gross!" Nana blanched, making a disgusted face.

"When was the last time you took a shower?" Rhaine asked, dreading the answer Wolf will give next.

"About two weeks ago."

Everyone in Blood Unit (including Gil), excluding Rhaine, immediately took a few steps back, away from Wolf. Rhaine was silent, his body shaking. A minute of silence went by before Rhaine snapped.

"Strip! Now!" Rhaine shouted, lunging at Wolf and pinning him down to remove his clothes.

"Joking! I'm joking!" Wolf cried out, fighting against Rhaine.

Gil looked at the rest of the Blood Unit, he asked them, knowing what the answer would be but he wanted to hope. "Is this normal?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh!"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Gilbert wondered if transferring to the Blood Unit was such a good idea.


	6. Introductions (Ciel) and Promotions

As the previous chapter was short, I decided to upload two chapters today. So here you go.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Doctor Rachel was the founder of the Blood Special Forces. She was also the top researcher of Friar. It was in her office today that a new god eater has joined the Blood Unit. It would also be many years later that the Blood Unit captain realized that it was this day that Blood Unit had started taking its first step towards insanity (he also realized much later that Ciel sped up the descent greatly a few days after joining).

"This is Ciel and she will be joining Blood today," Julius said.

"I look forward to working with you," Ciel said, taking a bow.

"I also have an announcement to make," Julius said before turning his attention to Rhaine, "I am promoting you to vice-captain."

"What? Why me?"

"You are the only responsible one in this team."

"What about Ciel?"

"She just joined, she has no experience with this team."

"I respectfully decline!" Rhaine growled.

"I apologize but that is not possible," Julius said with a smile.

"What do you mean it's not possible?"

"I had already approved your application for vice captain. It even has your signature."

"I didn't submit that!"

"Your brother forged your signature."

"Wolf!" Rhaine shouted, turning to glare at his brother.

"But Rhaine, Julius said that if you get promoted, the development team would add new clothing for god eaters!" Wolf said, shrinking down at his brother's intense glare.

Rhaine paused, whatever he wanted to say was forgotten as he processed the words that Wolf said.

"New clothes?" Rhaine said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yup."

Rhaine was silent once more before turning to the rest of the Blood Unit to give his speech. "I am honored to be promoted to the vice captain of the Blood Unit. As the new vice captain, I would…"

As Rhaine continued with his speech, Romeo nudged Wolf to get his attention. "So I know you're a fashionista, judging from the collection of clothes you showed me last time but I didn't know your brother is one," Romeo whispered to Wolf.

"Yeah, you never told me either!" Nana said softly, pouting at Wolf.

"He is...how do I put it...more extreme in fashion than I am. For example, I would match my clothes to go with my eyes and hair but Rhaine...he would go to extreme lengths to get his outfit to work like dying his hair and wearing colored contact lens. I would buy outfits in my favorite color, he would buy the outfits in every color. And when he's broke, he would drag me out on missions until he can finally afford the clothes," Wolf explained, starting to cry from all the flashbacks of him being forced into many missions.

"He would still make a better vice captain than you Romeo," Gilbert said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? I bet I make a better vice captain than you!"

It was not long until chaos descended as Romeo and Gilbert quarreled while Wolf and Nana cheered at the sidelines. Rhaine was still in his speech, ignoring the chaos.

"Is this normal?" Ciel asked, looking at Julius.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Julius sighed. He wondered if perhaps he had made the wrong decision in his choice of vice captain.

After hearing that, Rachel wondered if she had made a mistake in creating the Blood Unit.


	7. Of Bribery and Forgery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Julius was tired. He was tired of 'mothering' his team. It was the same thing almost every day. Romeo would say something and Gilbert would rile him up, starting an argument. Wolf would pick a side (usually Romeo) and Nana would cheer both sides on. As he walked through the lobby, he heard voices at the lounge. He peered over the railing, seeing Rhaine lecturing his brother.

"Damn it Wolf! I left you alone for one hour and somehow, you managed to piss off Gil! Again! For the last time, just because you think purple is 'uncool' does not mean you go around ending every conversation with him with 'purple sucks'!"

There goes Rhaine again. You could always trust him to reign his brother at least. If only he was vice captain, he could help him handle the rest of the team.

Julius halted that thought. The gears in his head started to turn and he smiled as he formed his plan. "That could work…" Julius whispered to himself. But first, he'll need to catch Wolf alone. Maybe he will check on him after Rhaine has finish his lecture...in about an hour or so.

Wolf slashed at the fleeing Kongou, finishing it off. He flicked his shortsword, sending splatters of blood to the ground. He did not know why Julius called him out on a mission with only the two of them but Julius is the captain so he probably has his reasons.

"Mission accomplished! Time to kick up my feet and lean back," Wolf said, grinning at Julius as the Blood Unit captain devoured the dead Kongou.

"Wolf, is the parameter secured?"

"As far as I can see, no Aragami around."

"Good, then we can talk. I called you out on this mission alone is because I have a personal request for you."

"Sorry captain, but I don't swing that way."

"I...what?"

"Nothing!"

Julius stared at Wolf for a minute before continuing."I need your help to convince your brother to sign these forms," he said, pulling out a piece of folded paper from the his pants.

"You carry paperwork with you on missions? What is it anyway?" Wolf asked, taking the paper from Julius and started to unfold it.

"It is a request to be a vice captain of Blood Unit."

Wolf looked up from the paper and stared at Julius. "You want to promote him? He wouldn't like that, he wouldn't like the extra paperwork that comes with it."

"And that is why I need your help to convince him."

"Sorry, I won't betray my brother," Wolf said, folding the paper back after reading the contents.

"Wolf, please, I need a vice captain in Blood Unit."

"Why him? What about the others?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Good point. But you could promote him without needing him right?"

"It will take months if I do it that way! I won't last that long!"

"But..I can't betray Rhaine…"

Julius needed to think fast, he needed Wolf's cooperation or he will go insane in the coming months if he were to fall back to Plan B. He needed something to bribe Wolf. Julius was starting to panic until he recalled the first meeting with the twins. Looks like it would finally be time to cash in that favor with the development team.

"If you could assist me, I would gladly make a request to the development team to make new clothes."

"You serious?" Wolf asked, pulling the paper back.

"I am quite serious about this."

Wolf was quiet for a moment, his face showing deep thought. He nodded to himself a moment later, decision made.

"Do you need Rhaine for this or just his signature?" Wolf asked, unfolding the paper.

"What do you mean?"

"At the Satellite Base, Rhaine would sign documents at the warehouse when we get supplies from Fenrir. But sometimes, Rhaine would be too busy to sign the papers so I would do it in his place."

"...I see…"

"Rhaine knows how to sign my signature too! He's been doing my paperwork because I keep putting it off!"

"...I will pretend I did not hear that…"

"So do you need Rhaine or can I just sign it? Because if you need Rhaine, I need some time to 'convince' him."

Julius did not want to know why Wolf gestured air quotes when he said 'convince' but wouldn't this fall under forgery? Isn't this a crime? But then again, he was already bribing Wolf to assist him…

"I would appreciate it if you could sign these on his behalf."


	8. Bullet Editor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Rhaine raced through the dusty plains, the famous wailing hurricane in the center of the place drowned out the sounds of battle on the other side as Rhaine made his way to it. The team was forced to split up after the Ogretails had came to assist the Marduk. He managed to lure the Ogretails away and dispatched them with Gil but now Julius was fighting the Marduk alone.

Rhaine quickly changed his god arc into a sniper and fired off a few bullets onto the Marduk once he had spotted it. Gil attacked the giant beast from behind when it turned to face Rhaine. Julius took the opportunity to break off and recover while Gil threw a stun grenade to stop the Aragami from chasing Julius when it had realized that its prey had escaped.

Rhaine swapped his god arc form again and charged forward, slashing at the back legs of the Aragami. The Marduk fell to the ground, yelping in pain and Gil jumped up, drilling his spear into the Aragami's head, killing it. Rhaine took a deep breath to calm himself before devouring the core. Julius walked over, thanking Gil for the save and radioing for an evac. All of a sudden, Rhaine felt a cold chill go down his spine. 'Oh no...oh hell no!'

"Julius, we need to leave now!"

"What's wrong? Another Aragami?" Gil asked, going into combat stance.

"No, worse, my 'Wolf' senses are tingling."

"Your what?"

"'Wolf' senses. It only tingles when Wolf is about to learn or do something I would regret in the future if I didn't stop him."

"Okay?" Gil answered incredulously.

"The last time I ignored it, he learned how to make bombs to distract or lure Aragamis. One week later, he glitterbombed the house. I still don't know where and how he got glitter!"

It was only after that had Gil and Julius understood. And it was only after they had understood that they now carry the exact same faces of horror.

"Fran! How much longer until the helicopter arrives?" Julius yelled over his earpiece, his voice bordering on hysterics.

"T-minus two minutes!" her panicked voice sounded over the radio.

Gil is pacing back and forth while Rhaine is muttering to himself while rocking himself back and forth against the rocky wall surrounding the deadly winds. His bad feeling keeps getting worse and he was reaching the breaking point soon. Julius was the only one not showing any outwardly signs of despair but was crying hysterically inside. Fran was attempting to calm the team down while trying to locate Wolf on Friar.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere on Friar…_

"I wish I could make my bullet move towards the enemy, I keep missing when I shoot those fast ones!" Wolf whined, lying flat on the benches.

"You could do that if you create your own bullets," Ciel answered, taking a sip from the cup of tea in her hands.

"I can make bullets?" Wolf gasped, staring at Ciel.

"Yes, you can use the Bullet Editor to create unique bullets like one that can track enemies and explode on contact."

"Did you say 'explode'?"

"Yes?"

In the far future, Ciel will always regret the day she introduced Wolf to the bullet editor.


	9. Introductions (Emil)

Please note that there will not be a new chapter next week due to the Lunar New Year.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

It was a quiet day at Friar, Wolf had just returned from a mission and was walking to his room to take a nap before the next mission. He was tired after trying to bail Romeo from a group of Chi-Yous and being bait to lure them away after Romeo got incapacitated, so as to allow Nana to get Romeo back up. He was so tired that he did not notice a person trying to get his attention as he dragged his tired body through the lobby to his living quarters. It was only after walking straight into the God Eater (who ran in front of Wolf) that Wolf finally noticed him.

"So you are of the Blood Unit…"

Wolf grunted in affirmative and walked around the God Eater. The God Eater ran in front of Wolf again and Wolf walked straight into him.

"It is natural to be nervous but I assure you that all is well! For now that I am here, you need never fear again!"

Wolf stared at the God Eater for awhile before he walked around the God Eater. The God Eater ran in front of Wolf again but this time, Wolf was slightly more alert and did not walk into him again.

"Forgive my manners, let me introduce myself. I am Emil von Strasbourg. A knight in service of the Far East Branch, a mighty warrior of the glorious 1st Unit Fighters!" Emil said dramatically, posing as well.

Wolf merely stared at him.

"Friar is a truly majestic vessel no? Impressive, yet tasteful. Yet beyond the horizon, the scourge of the Aragami awaits, plotting to hinder this vessel's blessed voyage."

"Aragamis can't plot," Wolf deadpanned.

"You are undoubtedly gripped by fear. Yet, I say unto thee: Take courage, friends, for I am here. I shall stand firm and defend you. You shall know no fear whilst beside me."

"Nah, I'm good," Wolf said, walking around the God Eater again.

Emil ran in front of Wolf again and Wolf sighed exasperatedly. Emil was slowly driving his patience up a wall.

"Don't be shy my friend! It is my sworn duty to help the weak. That is the truth of chivalry!"

"No, seriously," Wolf said, taking a step to the left, only to be intercepted by Emil.

"Be not ashamed of your helplessness, weakness, impotence...for I shall be beside you in battle!" Emil said, putting himself right in front of Wolf's face.

Wolf took a few steps back, before yelling, "Go back to your branch while I'm still being nice!"

Meanwhile, below at the lounge, Gil overheard the entire (one-sided) conversation and turned his head to look at Rhaine who was reading the paperwork. "Aren't you going to help him?"

Rhaine looked up at Gil, then he leaned over to look at Wolf and Emil past the staircase. "After these paperwork, in about half an hour or before he murders that guy, whichever comes first. It's his fault for leaving his paperwork on me again."


	10. Introductions (Alisa)

Fluffycelestial: I will try my best.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

The City of Mercy, where the crumbling concrete structures, half-eaten by Aragami stood. The tallest buildings held a large hole, said to have been caused by a large snake-like Aragami. The once mighty city was populated by men but now, only the devourers of men live in this concrete jungle. It was in this place that the Blood Unit had received an urgent call for reinforcement. The team, consisting of Rhaine, Wolf, Romeo and Gil, were moving to the location in the city where the call went out.

Sounds of gunfire echoed in the city, getting louder as the team neared their objective. As the team made a turn into a clearing, the team spotted a female God Eater fighting two fallen Chi-yous by herself, supported by a team of people wielding assault rifles.

Rhaine quickly ordered his team to split into two with hand gestures while shouting for the gun wielders to fall back. His teammates gave their words of acknowledgements and they went into action. Romeo and Gil went to take on the Chi-yous first, trying to pull one of them away.

Wolf swapped into his gun form and fired a few bullets. The bullets dived underground, drilling its way to one of the Chi-yous who had its attention successfully shifted from the unknown God Eater. The Chi-you roared, only to be hit by multiple explosions when the underground bullets made contact with it. It was momentarily stunned by the unexpected explosion. Rhaine took the opportunity and slashed at its legs, sending it to the ground.

The other Chi-you had chased Romeo after he had taunted it, calling vulgarities about its mother. How that had managed to successfully anger that Aragami, Rhaine did not want to know.

It took a few minutes longer than usual to defeat the Aragamis since the battle had essentially turned into a two versus one battle. When the last Chi-you fell, everyone took a moment to catch their breath.

The female God Eater approached the tired team and bowed politely. "My name is Alisa Illinichina Amiella. Thank you for the assist, I wasn't sure if I would've made it out of here."

"Aw, no biggy, anything for a cute girl like you," Romeo said, putting his hands behind his head and giving the girl a goofy grin.

"Stop that," Gil said, hitting Romeo on the head playfully, making Romeo stumble forward ungracefully. Wolf laughed as Romeo tries to hit Gil in return but Gil was dodging all of his hits.

"It's not a problem, but what are you doing here?"

"I was escorting a caravan of refugees to the Far East when a group of Aragamis wandered too close to us so I went to fight them. The caravan leader was the one who sent out that call for help."

"I see, do you need our help?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I've used up most of my restorative items."

Rhaine nodded and turned to face the rest of his team. His teammates were currently on the ground, in a tangled mess of limbs, bickering at each other. How they have managed to still be holding on to their god arcs will forever be a mystery.

Rhaine looked at the pile of arguing God Eaters and facepalmed. He sighed while Alisa giggled at the sight.

"Is this normal?" Alisa asked, a small smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, yes," Rhaine replied, shaking his head in disappointment. His teammates had not heard him amongst their bickering and Romeo has taken to swatting Gil, but Wolf (who was trying to free himself) was in the way.

"They kind of remind me of Kota and Soma."

Rhaine went rigid. He lowered his hand and turned to stare at Alisa, his mouth wide open. "You mean there's more of them?!"


	11. Welcome to the Far East

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

 _Fenrir Far East Branch_

 _A branch under Fenrir's direct control, officially known as the Fenrir Far East Branch. Located in what was once Japan, this branch was established to carry out the Aegis Project. The proposer of the project, Johannes von Schicksal, worked as the former branch director. Presently, Paylor Sakaki serves as the acting director. The area is famous for frequent approaches by powerful Aragami, but equally so for attracting superior God Eaters, causing year-on-year population growth._

 _~Norn Database_

Rhaine turned his tablet off, the screen showing the Norn Database flicked to black immediately. He was leaning against the caravan, waiting for Alisa to process their entry into the base. Wolf and Romeo were talking to some of the people in the caravan group, laughing loudly as one of them made a joke. Gil was leaning against the caravan beside him, smiling as he listened to the laughter. It reminded Rhaine of the days at the Satellite Bases, the days of peacefulness, when they could sometimes forget that they live in a post-apocalyptic world.

Rhaine looked over at the gates leading to the Far East Branch. Rhaine had expected it to look like Friar but he had not expected it to look like a larger version of all the Satellite Bases he and his brother had lived in. 'Why did we keep moving to a new Satellite Bases every few months anyway?' Rhaine wondered to himself.

"Rhaine! Look! I'm doing a handstand on my god arc!" Wolf shouted while gripping on his weapon with his right hand and balancing himself in the air.

'Ah, that's why…' Rhaine thought to himself, sighing as he covered his eyes with his right palm just as Wolf fell to the ground, having lost his balance.

Rhaine lowered his hand when he heard footsteps coming from the Fenrir base. He looked up and got up from the caravan, walking towards Alisa who was walking towards them. "Everything went well?" Rhaine asked.

"Yes, it's been awhile since I was here so I was catching up with a few people. I apologize for taking too long."

Alisa led the caravan in first, the Blood Unit tailing behind. After separating from the caravan group, Alisa led the team to the main building in the base.

"-and this is the lobby that we affectionately call the den," Alisa said, as she led the group out of the elevator to the exit. "I have already informed director Sakaki of your arrival. You can find him in his office. It's on the administrative floor."

"Thanks, I guess we should make-"

"Shit..." Wolf said suddenly before turning around and bolting for the exit elevator. He made it through the closing mouth, disappearing behind the steel doors.

"-our way there...Wolf?" Rhaine blinked. That was...strange...more so than usual.

"Ah! It is a surprise to see that our esteemed guests are none other than the glorious Blood Unit."

'Oh hell no,' Rhaine thought to himself, feeling dread wash over him as he turn to face the person who spoke. It was Emil von Strasbourg. Worse still, Wolf had ran off and left him behind.

"Truly, it is an honor to meet you again!"

"Wolf is downstairs exploring the Outer Ghetto," Rhaine said quickly.

"Ah, is that so? I must find him at once to welcome him to the Far East Branch and protect him from the fearful Aragamis that lurk within the dark corners of this land! For that, is a duty of a knight!"

"Uh...yeah, have fun!" Rhaine said bidding Emil farewell as he disappeared into the elevator.

Gilbert and Romeo stood there, staring at the closed doors.

"Dude…"

"Did you just sic Emil on your own brother? Is that even a good idea?"

Rhaine thought about it for a moment before he turned to face Gil. "You're right. Therefore,as the vice-captain of the Blood Unit and current unit leader, I order you to go stop Wolf if he's about to kill Emil."

"Wait, what? Why me? And what if he decides to just maim him?"

"Fine, Romeo, you go. And maiming is fine, just no killing."

"There is nothing 'fine' about maiming people!"

"Roger that vice captain!" Romeo said, saluting before running for the elevator.

"Don't let Wolf maim people!" Gilbert shouted from behind.

Rhaine and Gilbert turned back to Alisa. She was talking to a male God Eater wearing a bandanna who was responding to her query animatedly. They approached the two God Eaters who had paused their conversation.

"Friend of yours? My name is Rhaine, pleased to meet you," Rhaine said, extending his hand out to offer a handshake.

"Hey, I'm Kota, nice to meet you too!" Kota said, grabbing the hand to shake while offering his best thousand watt smile.

Rhaine stared at the goofy smile, his heart dropping into despair. "Oh gods, he's another Wolf...Wolf is multiplying…" Rhaine whispered, looking horrified.

Alisa and Kota may not have heard Rhaine but Gilbert did. And understandably, he was horrified as well.


	12. Transcripts of the Blood Unit

So I'm trying something different for this chapter. It's just a compilation of transcripts that takes place here and there. If you have any scenario suggestions, feel free to drop me a PM. I am planning to do more than one of these. Also, updates might be getting sparse now. I've managed to catch up to my backlog of chapters.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

The following excerpts are obtained from the mission logs that have been stored into Fenrir archives. Please be aware that the logs are for authorized personnel only.

Mission Log #63

 _[Sound of loud explosion]_

Ciel: Oh...Oh my…

Gil: What the…

Rhaine: Did you..did you just glitterbomb that Ogretail? Why? How? Where did you even get the glitter from?

Mission Log #87

Wolf: I'm so psyched to do nothing! Are you ready? Are you ready?

Kota: Yeah! I'm ready!

Romeo: I'm born ready!

Wolf: What are we ready for?

Kota: To do nothing!

Romeo: To do nothing!

Wolf: Yeah!

Kota: Yeah!

Romeo: Yeah!

Gil: Why did I come on this mission…

Mission Log #91

Wolf: Huh, that's weird…

Rhaine: What's wrong?

Wolf: I'm trying out a new bullet but it uses a lot of Oracle Points so I could only fire it after I store up lots of it.

Rhaine: And?

Wolf: The bullet, after firing, will hang in the air for a bit before it tracks the Aragami and explode. I call it the Meteor!

Rhaine: Wait, did you say explode?

 _[Sound of loud explosion and screaming.]_

Gil: Wolf!

Alisa: Wolf!

Rhaine: Wolf!

Wolf: So that's where it was!

Mission Log #102

Emil: Sir Wolf, I am honored that you have requested for my assistance in slaying those vile Aragamis.

Wolf: You asked me. Ugh, why did I say yes?

Fran: Wolf, Rhaine left a message, he says, I quote, "I will kill you when you get back." End of quote.

Wolf: Oh yeah, that's why…

Emil: You have nothing to fear Sir Wolf for I, Emil von Strasbourg, shall protect you!

Wolf: Murder is bad...Murder is bad...Murder. Is. Bad.

Emil: The weak shall no longer walk in fear from the evil darkness! So walk forth with me for I shall destroy those Aragamis!

Wolf: If I kill him here, can I just say an Aragami did it?

Fran: Wolf, would you please kindly not commit murder on your allies?

Wolf: Fran?

Fran: Yes?

Wolf: If I bake you a cake, will you look the other way?

Fran: What kind of cake are we talking about?

Wolf: A chocolate cake?

Fran: Rhaine says, I quote, 'You are not allowed to kill your allies, you are however, allowed to maim them.' End of quote.

Wolf: Yes!

Fran: Julius says, I quote, 'Please do not maim people, it increases paperwork.' End of quote.

Wolf: Damn it!

Mission Log #106

Wolf: Omitted due to excessive swearing

 _[Sound of explosion]_

Gil: Nice one with the stun grenade!

Wolf: Uh...I...uh...thanks...yeah...uh...totally meant to do that, yeah.

Rhaine: Just go heal yourself now…

Mission Log #110

Julius: Wolf, may I know what you are doing?

Wolf: I'm a bit busy now captain…

Julius: You're running around...in a circle...around the temple…with four Kongous behind you.

Wolf: It's a Kongou line! Get it? Conga line, Kongou line? Ha ha ha ha-oh shit, that was close.

Nana: Oh! I get it! Ha ha ha, that's a good one!

Julius: Rhaine, please go support your brother. Nana and I shall pull two Kongous off when he circles back.

Rhaine: Wolf, you are banned from making bad puns from now on.

Mission Log #117

Fran: Abaddon detected.

Wolf: Did you say Abaddon?

Rhaine: Quick everyone! Get it!

Wolf: On it!

Nana: I'm on my way vice captain!

Gil: Wait! We're still fighting the targets! Don't leave me alone to fight them! Guys? Guys!

Mission Log #124

Rhaine: Zygote ahead. It hasn't spotted us yet. Opening fire.

Wolf: I got this!

 _[Loud gunshot followed by a cry of pain]_

Wolf: Why me? Rhaine, how could you? Aren't you my brother? How could you betray me like this?

Rhaine: Don't worry, bullets from god arcs can't kill God Eaters.

 _[Loud gunshot]_

Wolf: Stop shooting at me!

Mission Log #137

Julius: Rhaine?

Rhaine: Yes?

Julius: Might I know what you are doing currently?

Rhaine: Paperwork of course.

Julius: I am almost afraid to ask why...but why? Why are you currently doing paperwork while on the field?

Rhaine: Wolf wanted to do some test runs with some new bullets he made.

Julius: I see…

Rhaine: He said it was a modified meteor bullet but with three times more explosion.

Julius: Would it be alright if I join you?

Rhaine: Sure. Just make sure your god arc is nearby so we can take care of any Aragamis that come our way.

Julius: Of course.

Gil: Don't leave me alone out here to babysit the explosive brat!


	13. The Animal Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

It was a normal day at the Far East Branch, as normal as it could be with the Blood Unit around. Wolf and Rhaine were on their way to the lounge for a quick meal before their mission. The door slid open and the two brothers walked in. They stopped at the same time, their eyes focusing on a figure sitting in front of the bar counter.

It was a giant purple-black rabbit.

It was a God Eater dressed in an adorable giant purple-black rabbit costume.

"Rhaine, remember those mascot costumes we bought to prank the supervisor a few years back?"

"Technically, you bought them and tried to rope me into your schemes."

"Details," Wolf said, waving his brother off. "The point is that I may have just come up with the greatest idea ever!"

"Or the worst idea in existence…"

"Rhaine, as my brother, you're suppose to have absolute faith in me!"

"Faith does not glitterbomb a house and get us kicked out of the Satellite Base. Faith also does not paint the command center pink and get us kicked out of the Satellite Base."

"The general at the command center deserved it. Anyway, I got an idea that you might really like this time. It's probably better than that time I jury rigged the crane to slingshot that Borg Camlann that was climbing it! Actually, I don't think anything can compare to that."

"That was you?!" Rhaine exclaimed loudly. The other God Eaters in the lounge turned to look at Rhaine, wondering what was going on. Rhaine apologized sheepishly before dragging his brother out of the room. "Okay, fine, what is your 'greatest idea ever'?" Rhaine asked, folding his hands in front of his chest.

"So...it's like this…"

It took awhile to explain Wolf's 'greatest idea ever'. So long that they had to stop in the middle of the explanation to go to Rhaine's room to continue in privacy. And when Wolf was done explaining, Rhaine was fully on board.

"Alright, I'm in. This really might be one of your better ideas so far. Will you be able to convince that God Eater?"

"Sure thing bro or I'll die trying!" Wolf answered, fist pumping.

"Yeah, no, I still need you on my team. Even if you blow us up with your bullets most of the time. That only leaves with the rest of the roles…"

"I know a few people who would fit."

"Alright, I'll leave them to you. I'll handle the venue and event. Send me a mail once you've gathered the people and we'll meet the day after to practice."

"Got it!"

As it turns out, the giant purple-black rabbit is a mute who conveys his feelings into gestures. Wolf managed to figure out that the God Eater's name is Kigurumi, no help from Kigurumi of course. At least Kigurumi was happy to help out in bringing his plan to fruition...at least that is what Wolf thinks Kigurumi is saying. He can't tell from the frantic waving.

Wolf also believes that Kigurumi is male because honestly, he had just hugged Kigurumi, thanking him for his help and Wolf does not need another complaint for accidental sexual assault for being oblivious, again.

Regardless, it was one person down and only two more to go. He could only hope that it would be just as easy to convince them.

As it turns out, it was just as easy to convince them. He did not even need to resort to bribing them with chocolate cake!

 _A few days later…_

The venue was set in the outer ghettos. A stage was erected in front of the Fenrir building overnight, made from the discarded materials around the Far East Branch and held together with liberal use of duct tape.

Yuno, the famous idol who had been passing through the Far East at that time, had been roped in to compose and sing the opening theme thanks to Kota. The crowd of people from the outer ghettos, mostly consisting of children, were gathered in front of the stage. And with that, the Animal Rangers are finally ready to make their grand entrance.

 _Animal Rangers! Animal Rangers!_

 _Slaying Aragamis at the speed of light!_

 _Bringing peace and justice to the world!_

 _Animal Rangers! We are the Animal Rangers!~_

The opening theme played from the speakers beside the stage while the children cheered. Kota ran onto the stage, he whipped out a microphone and began speaking excitedly. "Hey there and thanks for coming! Are you all excited to meet the Animal Rangers?"

The children cheered louder than before while the adults started clapping.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let us welcome the Animal Rangers! Introducing White Tiger!"

Wolf, dressed in a full body white colored tiger costume with black stripes, leaped onto the stage, doing a few forward flips in mid air. He landed on one knee before standing up straight, his hands in the air above him. His god arc was spinning towards him from the left (Licca made a machine that could shoot god arcs at things, Director Sakaki wanted to know if it could be weaponized) and Wolf grabbed it with his right hand while spinning to face the audience. He ended by entering combat stance, his god arc gleamed under the sunlight.

"Show off," Gil muttered from the side of the stage, peering up at Wolf. He and Julius were on guard duty, a job that he was thankful for. He really did not want to give more ammunition to Romeo and Wolf for teasing if he had to act on stage.

"Next up, Black Bear!"

Rhaine, who was in a black teddy bear costume, opted to sprint onto the stage from the stairs on the left, sliding to a stop beside Wolf, his god arc already in his hands when he went on stage as he mirrored Wolf's pose.

"Now, Purple Rabbit!"

Kigurumi ran onto the stage towards Wolf and Rhaine, stopping mid way to wave frantically at the audience, his god arc in the air in his right hand, making the children squeal in delight. He (Wolf adamantly thinks that Kigurumi is male no matter what anyone says) continued his way to them, and posing beside Rhaine, using the same combat pose.

"And finally, Red Raccoon!"

Alisa peered out from behind the stage near the right staircase to the stage. She wondered how she was roped into doing this...oh yeah, curse Wolf and his adorable puppy dog eyes.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before she ran up the stage, only to trip on the top step of the staircase. She fell face first. Momentum carried her as she slid to a stop in front of Wolf.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the unfortunate Red Raccoon. "Are you okay?" Rhaine asked, breaking the silence.

Alisa immediately got up from the ground and stood up straight. She then made a hundred eighty degrees turn and made a run off the stage. "I'm sorry! I can't do this anymore!" Alisa cried as she ran away.

"Nooooo! Red Raccoon, come back!" Wolf cried out, his arm reaching out as he fell to the ground dramatically.

"So...is it my turn to come out?" a God Eater wearing an Ogretail mask asked, popping out from behind the stage.


	14. Introductions (Erina)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Rhaine dragged himself into the lounge of the Far East branch. Wolf had decided today that glitter was a good weapon against the Aragami or would at least serve as a good distraction. Rhaine however, did not appreciate his clothing covered in glitter. Do you even know how hard it is to remove glitter from clothes in a post-apocalyptic world? Where did Wolf even find glitter in a post-apocalyptic world anyway?

The door slid open in front of him as he dragged his sparkly body over to the seats in front of the bar counter, leaving a trail of glitter on the floor, and sat down. His head met the counter audibly while Mutsumi silently served him Fenrir-issued beer. He drank the cheap-tasting alcohol in multiple gulps before slamming his head back down onto the table.

He heard the chair on his right squeaking as someone sat on it. There was an audible thud on the bar counter before Rhaine rotated his head to glance up at the new arrival.

A female God Eater sat on that bar stool. Her head was face down on the table and her hands were hanging limply on her sides. Mutsumi wordlessly placed a can of Fenrir-issued beer in front of her.

"Bad day?" Rhaine asked, not lifting his head.

"Emil wanted to, in his words, 'prove that he is a worthy knight of the Far East'. So he decided that the best way to 'prove that he is a worthy knight' was to fight two Ukonvasara. Alone," the God Eater answered. She turned to face Rhaine, noting his tired eyes. "What about you?"

"My brother wants to weaponize glitter and so thinks the best way was to show it to me in the middle of a mission. Ciel was considering it until Julius managed to convince her against it."

The God Eater placed a comforting hand on Rhaine's shoulder while Rhaine sobbed into the polished countertop.

She lowered her hand back down to her side before she spoke, "Emil made himself my sworn brother and he did it by proclaiming it at the top of the Fenrir building by shouting at the top of his voice into a microphone. Kota helped him set everything up."

Rhaine placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she drowned her beer before letting her head fall back onto the countertop.

"Why are we burdened by these people?" the God Eater asked, staring at Rhaine.

"Because even if they make it their life's goal to make us question our sanity, we still love them be it bound in blood or words."

"Hmm, that's poetic."

"I read it in a book."

The female God Eater burst out laughing while Rhaine grinned.

"Erina. My name."

"Rhaine, pleased to meet you."

Rhaine offered his hand to shake as he sat up straight. Erina sat up and took the hand. "The pleasure is mine."

And thus, marked the beginning of a bond of friendship tied by the ropes of sanity as they are surrounded in a burning sea of chaos with voices screaming loudly in insanity. No, wait, that was not insanity screaming, it was Wolf. Unless insanity sounded like his brother, it was getting hard to tell these days.

"Get back here Emil so I can stab you with my very sharp knife!"

Yup, that was definitely his brother.

Rhaine and Erina sighed audibly. They both down the last droplets in their cans before turning around and getting off their seats at the same time.

"I'll go stop my brother from killing or maiming Emil."

"I'll go stop Emil from annoying your brother."


	15. The List

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

"It has come to my attention that there have been far too many complaints on my brother. I honestly don't see why since I've managed to survive at least eighteen years with him," Rhaine said, his hands behind his back.

When Julius called for a team meeting, this was probably the last thing Gilbert had expected. But then again, it was not that surprising. He had filed a lot of complaints on Wolf, mostly when Wolf decided to comment on the color theme of his clothes. There is nothing wrong with purple!

"Therefore, in order to help all of you, I have come up with a list of rules and regulations that everyone in the Blood Unit should follow in which I will simply refer to as 'The List'. For the sake of your sanity and mine, I'd suggest adhering to them. Most of them are for my brother though," Rhaine said as he pulled out a few pieces of paper from behind to show to his team.

Wolf stood beside Rhaine with a goofy smile on his face. Julius stood on the other side, looking over his team. Nana and Romeo stood beside Gilbert, whispering to each other. Ciel stood on the other side of Gilbert, fidgeting lightly as she watch Rhaine pull up the papers to read off from.

Rhaine cleared his throat before he began reading from 'The List'.

"One, Wolf is banned from the bullet editor."

"But some of my bullets are useful! Like that underground bullet and the laser cutter and that long range cannon!" Wolf protested loudly.

"I have to admit, some of his bullets are useful," Ciel said.

"Ugh, fine," Rhaine sighed before he took out a pen from his pocket to amend 'The List' before reading it again. "One, Wolf is banned from using explosive modules in the bullet editor."

"Rhaine, I use a blast gun!" Wolf protested again.

"Why didn't you attach FoF to your bullets?" Ciel asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What's FoF?" Wolf asked, turning to face Ciel.

There was a beat of silence until Ciel spoke again to explain. "It means 'Friend or Foe'. It makes your bullet immune to friendly fire. However, enemies will also be immune to stagger from the bullet's impact."

"One. Wolf is required to attach FoF to every single bullet he has," Rhaine said as he scribbled on 'The List'.

"But Rhaine, it's going to take ages!"

"I don't care. Next on 'The List', Wolf is not allowed to wax the floor at two in the morning."

The team was silent again until Julius spoke. "Might I ask why?"

"Oh right, you were at Friar when it happened," Romeo said.

"What happened?"

"You really don't need to know," Gil answered instead.

"Yeah captain! It's best if you don't know at all!" Nana added, nodding her head in agreement.

"Julius, it would be best if you do not know," Ciel said in agreement.

"Rhaine, tell me what happened."

Rhaine sighed as he mentally prepared himself to recount the incident.

"Someone borrow Wolf's mirror and didn't return it. So rather than request for a new mirror, he thought that it would be a great idea to wax the floor until he could see his reflection. There were two things he didn't account for…"

"Well, I didn't know that when you make a floor reflective, it makes it very slippery...and apparently, the window in the hallway beside my room's door has a fantastic view of the sunrise."

Julius turned back to look at Rhaine, his unspoken request for an explanation made Rhaine sighed again.

"When sunlight hit the waxed floor, it turned the reflection into a spotlight that blinded everyone down the hallway."

Julius did not know what else to say to that so he settled with saying "Oh."

And they were only on item two on 'The List'!

"Next, Wolf, Romeo and Far East First Unit Emil are not allowed to be on the same team without either me or Julius. In the event that we are unavailable, you can contact assistance from Far East First Unit Erina. She has already been made aware of this detail in 'The List'.

"And what if Erina isn't around either?" Gil asked.

"Then reschedule or cancel the mission. If it is a high priority mission then well...I wish you the best of luck."

"Kigurumi can help placate Wolf if Wolf is placed in the same team as Emil," Julius suggested.

"The one in the animal costume?" Gil asked incredulously.

"Kigurumi is a nice guy! Did you know that he likes reading magazines of cats and dogs?"

"How did you even find out about that?"

Rhaine cleared his throat to get the attention of his teammates before moving on to the next item in 'The List'.

"Four, Wolf is banned from making bad puns."

"But Rhaine, the 'Kongou line' was a really good one! You can't be Sariel!"

Rhaine rolled the papers up and used them to smack his brother who was laughing. Romeo and Nana started laughing while the rest of the Blood Unit groaned. Rhaine unrolled the papers while Wolf started laughing harder.

When Wolf had finally calmed down, Rhaine continued reading off from the papers again.

Rhaine stared at the writings on the paper as his mouth hung opened before passing the one he was looking at to Julius and closing his mouth. Julius took the paper and scanned through the writings to find where Rhaine had stopped at. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Fifth, Rhaine is banned from wearing capes."

"I'm almost afraid to ask why," Gil said, looking at Rhaine.

"My brother wore one for a few missions and in every single one, his cape got snagged by an Aragami. He always gets dragged off by the Aragami when it happens and I always had to bail him out," Wolf explained.

"Capes are cool and I regret nothing!" Rhaine exclaimed.

"But I'm not the one banned from capes. Oh! Speaking of which, can I have your capes since you can't wear them anymore?"

"Fifth, Rhaine and Wolf are banned from wearing capes," Julius said as he was writing on the paper, presumably to change that item in 'The List'.

"What about cloaks?" Rhaine asked, looking at Julius.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. Rhaine and Wolf are banned from wearing capes and cloaks," Julius answered without looking away from the paper in his hands as he continued writing.

"Rhaine!"

"Sorry!"

Julius returned the papers to Rhaine when he was done writing and folded his arms behind his back. Rhaine looked down at the papers in his hands and continued from where Julius had stopped at. "Next, Nana is no longer allowed to eat in the middle of the mission."

"But vice captain, I was hungry!" Nana whined.

"It was fine until you decided to put your weapon down and eat an oden sandwich when we were fighting a Ukonvasara!"

"I gave you an oden sandwich to apologize!"

"The Aragami ate my favorite necktie!"

"Didn't Wolf made you a replacement?" Romeo asked, recalling the incident.

"It wasn't the right shade of blue!"

"Do you know how hard it is to find the right color? I had to bake enough chocolate cakes for everyone in the development team to make the color!" Wolf argued.

Rhaine sighed. Someday, he will have revenge for the loss of his necktie. Someday.

"Seven, usage and acquisition of dyes and bleach will require an approval form signed by both Julius and I and submitted to either of us."

"Does it include food dyes? Because I don't think Gil dying my shirt purple warrants such drastic measures," Wolf asked, glancing at Gil.

"You bleached my jacket white! White!"

"Food dyes are not included as long as you don't use them for what they are not intended to be."

After saying that, Rhaine took the papers and crossed his hands behind his back. "Any question?"

"Wait, that's it? What about the rest of the papers? You only read from one!" Gil exclaimed.

"Those are the paperwork I have to submit later. Anything else?"

Gil rubbed the bridge between his eyes, thinking to himself if he had any other things that required to be addressed.

"Yeah, I got one more, why isn't glitter banned?" Gil asked, lowering his hand.

"I've tried but I would be outvoted. Ciel wrote me a five hundred page essay on why glitter is an effective weapon against enemies. Romeo thinks glitter is cool and Nana thinks a glitter covered Ogretail is the best thing since sliced bread. Kota somehow found out about it and convinced many God Eaters from the Far East branch to submit reports on why glitter is 'awesome'."

"And they sent the reports to me..." Julius trailed off, staring at a wall with a far off look while Rhaine comforted his superior by gently patting Julius's shoulder.

Gil pitied his captain but was more thankful that he was not the one to suffer.


	16. Rhaine's Diary (The Pink Incident)

So I got a request from my sibling (who in fact plays Rhaine when we play God Eater) to write Rhaine's diary. So I did.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

 _Dear diary,_

 _How has it been? I've just moved to a satellite base with my brother. I got a job at accounting while my brother has a job as a warehouse worker at the same time. The people here are really nice, a lady, Marie showed us around the base. Did you know they have showers? Although, they are community showers and you are locked to a certain amount of minutes...but still! It really is a world of difference between a base that is owned and developed by Fenrir and one that is not._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _I'm so pissed! The commanding officer of the satellite base is such an asshole. He thinks that just because he's in a position of power in Fenrir that he has the right to treat all of us like slaves! I had to skip lunch and dinner because he wanted me to go unstack boxes alone. I'm an accountant!_

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _I rant out to my brother today during lunch about that stupid officer and he has that look on his face when I finished. Remember the time I wrote about how he took revenge on those bullies who insulted his favorite shirt? The ones who ended up with clothes that fell apart in the middle of the street, leaving them in their underwear?Yeah, the same ones. He has the same look on his face before he extracted revenge on them. I'm worried._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _I haven't seen hide or tail of my brother since I last saw him. There hasn't been any work for the people working in the warehouse so Wolf being missing hasn't caused any issues yet. But I am worried. I am worried for my brother when he does something to that jerk officer. I guess it's time to start preparing to leave this base. I think I can call in a favor to move to another base if it comes to it...I mean when it comes to it._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been at least a week since I saw my brother. People are asking me where he is but I told them that I didn't know. Some of them speculated that my brother was eaten by an Aragami. That's impossible, Wolf is too resourceful to get eaten._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _My brother left me a note in my locker. The locker was still locked when I came to work this morning if you're wondering. The note said 'Fenrir Command Center'. I'm getting worried again. Everything was normal when I was there. There wasn't a thing out of place. I don't know what my brother is planning._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _My brother struck the night before and the result is pink. The entire command center is pink. Pink walls, pink doors, pink floor, pink chairs, pink tables, pink pink pink. How did he do it? It was in one night! How? There was security! Even the papers, coffee mugs and light bulbs were pink!_

 _The jerk officer was also tinge in pink. Not by paint but in anger. He's demanding for the culprit to own up._

 _I'm buying time for my brother so we can go to another Satellite Base. The people who hated that officer are also helping us by playing dumb. I will miss the people here (excluding that officer of course)._

 _Well then, I won't be writing for awhile. The next time will be at our new home._

 _Some day, my brother will become a force to be reckoned with, and for all the wrong reasons._


	17. Rhaine's Diary (Glitterbomb Incident)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

 _Dear diary,_

 _We've just moved to a new Satellite Base, our new home. The base is considerably smaller than the one before, but we get a longer time allocated for showers since there are lesser people in the base. Wolf was given an accountancy job like me. I believe I will hear many complaints about paperwork in the future._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _My brother introduced me to his new friend, a warehouse worker by the name of Fred. On first impressions, he seems like a nice guy, very courteous in fact, unlike a certain brother of mine._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _Remember the friend my brother introduced me two days ago? Turns out that he's the second-in-command in this base. How the hell did my brother think he's a warehouse worker anyway?_

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _The second-in-command has a mischievous streak it seems. Wolf told him about 'The Pink Incident', Fred then told us of all the pranks he had done. He even promised my brother to show a few pranks and how to set them up. He also said that he will introduce Wolf to a few pranksters to learn from. Isn't he a person at a position of responsibility? Why do I feel like I'm the only responsible one around here?_

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _My brother has an evil grin on his face. I pray that it's not a repeat of 'The Pink Incident'. We just moved to this base a few weeks ago!_

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _My brother locked himself in his room and hasn't come out ever since I saw his evil grin. He's planning something, I don't know who his target is. I have a bad feeling about this…_

 _I'm going to call this feeling my 'Wolf senses' if something catastrophic happen._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _My house is covered in glitter. Everything from the interior to the exterior. Luckily, our neighbours' houses aren't affected. In fact, there was not even a single speck of glitter on their houses…I am going to murder my brother for this..._

 _Perhaps it would be best to start from the beginning…_

 _Remember how I mentioned that my brother locked himself in his room and was planning on doing something? He was making a glitterbomb. Apparently, Fred taught him how to make one. The bomb exploded prematurely and the whole house is now covered in glitter. Where did he even get the glitter from? Why does glitterbomb even use gunpowder?_

 _The commander of the base is pissed because my brother single-handedly ruined a house in less than an hour. Fred joked that it was a new record. The commander screamed in anger while pulling his hair after he heard that._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _I've managed to convince the commander to transfer us to another base. He was easily persuaded after I compared the similarities with Fred and my brother. He also offered me a can of beer to drink. Is this what people call 'a kindred spirit'?_

 _I feel bad for him but he's not the one who has to live with the aftermath of my brother for the rest of his life. Perhaps it's time to expand the ground rules again._


	18. Rhaine's Diary (The Crane Incident)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

 _Dear diary,_

 _It has been a year since any major incident caused by my brother. I'm so proud of him (no sarcasm intended)!_

 _He got reassigned from warehouse worker to crane operator after he was taught by Edward._

 _Edward is the crane operator my brother is replacing by the way. He's moving to a Satellite Base that was built recently so they needed a replacement._

 _In other news, a few Aragami came close to the wall of the base. No one got hurt or killed but I think the wall is malfunctioning._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _The Aragami attacked the wall today. One guy got eaten when we tried to fend off the threat. The base commander had ordered an emergency wall maintenance but the maintenance crew couldn't find any faults. A wall maintenance crew will be coming from another base tomorrow._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _The crew who was supposed to be coming today got delayed. Their convoy got attacked by a group of Aragami and a few people were killed. They had to retreat back to their base. Another crew from a different base would be sent out with a God Eater team escort but the earliest would be a week out. I'm not sure that the wall will last that long._

 _Wolf has a calculating look for some reason. This really isn't the time, I can't deal with his pranks right now._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _A Borg Camlann attacked today and broke an entire section of the wall. Mike lured it away with a van, he never came back. The commander issued an evacuation order while a group of people try to repair the wall. My brother and I were chosen to be part of the group to repair the wall. I hope that nothing bad happens._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today was...very eventful. I find it hard to describe what happened because I have trouble believing what happened and I was there to witness it!_

 _First off, I'm alive and uninjured. My brother too, is alive and uninjured._

 _I guess I should start from this morning. We were trying to do emergency repairs on the wall until the Borg Camlann from yesterday attacked us again. It breached the base from the broken wall. A few people got trampled to death when it charged through the hole. People were running everywhere, trying to get away from the Aragami. The commander was shouting at them to get to the underground shelters but almost no one acted on his orders due to the chaos._

 _The scorpion Aragami started climbing up the crane for some reason. As it was climbing up the crane, someone shouted about a Vadjra coming over, things just got a lot worse. Then the crane started lowering as the Borg Camlann got to the tip._

 _And all of a sudden, the crane snapped up straight. When I say straight, I really mean straight. Like a hundred eighty degrees straight. I didn't know cranes could do that. Anyway, when it happened, the Borg Camlann on it got sent flying...flying straight into the Vadjra…_

 _The whole event was so bizarre and sudden that everyone just stopped in whatever they are doing to watch the Borg Camlann fight against the Vadjra._

 _Thankfully, the commander got out of that moment of stupor to snap all of us back to reality. Although, it was still hard to believe that did happen in reality...I'm pretty sure my brother did something...I don't know if I want to know…Speaking of which, I never saw Wolf when the Borg Camlann came crashing in..._

 _Everyone took as much personal belongings that they could carry and boarded the vans that were prepared for evacuation. I reunited with my brother in the van who has already piled all our important valuables inside, including my diary. Just when did he do it?_

 _As of now, I am writing my diary in a van while my brother is sleeping on my left, leaning on my shoulder._

 _Truth be told, I'm a coward and a horrible older brother. I should have done more but I ended up frozen in fear when the Aragami came. I should have helped the commander immediately but I just couldn't move. I wish that I could have done more._

Rhaine closed his diary and placed the book on his lap before putting the pen into his pocket. Wolf shifted a little on Rhaine's shoulder. He cracked open an eyelid to look at Rhaine before closing it.

"Rhaine?" Wolf mumbled.

"Yeah?" Rhaine answered back, glancing down at his brother.

"I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm glad that you're alive too."


	19. Introductions (Soma)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Rhaine twirled the pen in his dominant hand as he read his diary. It was a peaceful day so far, the only thing better than it was that he took a paid leave of absence. Nothing better than being paid to relax.

He was struck by a reminiscent mood and thus, decided to lay down on his bed to read all the past entries in the diary and maybe add on details when he remembered them.

'Well, it wouldn't hurt to get started on today's entry,' Rhaine thought to himself as he flipped to the next clean page and stopped twirling the pen to write.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today has been peaceful and relaxing so far. I had the greatest breakfast this morning, Mutsumi makes the best pancakes. Maybe I can get Julius to get Blood Unit moved to the Far East permanently._

 _Looking back, it has been at least two years since we became God Eaters. Admittedly, I had low expectations of surviving past a year but I take what I can get. Julius is a great captain of the Blood Unit, I wonder if-_

Rhaine paused when he felt his phone (Fenrir-issued) vibrate on the bed. He grabbed his phone and turned the screen on. An envelope on the screen indicated a new message and the sender name was Julius.

Rhaine unlocked his phone to read the message, feeling a sense of dread bubbling up inside of him.

"Please don't let it be about Wolf. Please don't let it be about Wolf," Rhaine chanted softly to himself.

 _Sorry, I tried to stop him._

 _~Julius_

A cryptic message with a probability of ninety nine percent being related to his brother. Damn it, there goes the rest of his day now. Rhaine quickly stowed his diary and pen in one of the drawers and ran over to lock the door to his room. It's his off day and he is not dealing with whatever chaos is coming next!

Rhaine's phone vibrated again, this time in succession, indicating several new messages.

 _I thought that you should know that your brother just kidnapped someone._

 _~Gil_

 _Wow, your brother is strong! He's carrying a guy without breaking a sweat!_

 _~Nana_

 _I would like to inform you that your brother has kidnapped a God Eater and is making his way in the direction towards your room._

 _~Ciel_

 _Bro, kidnapping people is not cool._

 _~Romeo_

 _I'm pretty sure everyone in your team has told you about your brother. If not, I want you to know that your brother just grabbed Soma and ran off with him. I'll go reserve some beer for you._

 _~Erina_

'I could really use that beer now,' Rhaine thought to himself as he locked his phone. He went over to his desk and dragged the chair over to the door. He placed the chair in front of the door to block it.

If the end was inevitable, he will damn well delay it as long as he can.

It was not long until Rhaine could hear the rapid thundering of footsteps beyond the door, the volume increasing in intensity as the person approached his room.

"Rhaine!"

The demon has arrived.

"Rhaineeeee! I know you just insulted me! Again!"

A demonic mind-reader has arrived.

"Rhaine! Open up! I need to show you something!"

A demonic mind-reading dog, great.

"Rhaine!"

"Hell no! We talked about this! No kidnapping people! So put the God Eater back where you found him or her! I'm also on my leave of absence, so go away!"

"Don't make me break down the door!"

"Marcus isn't here to give you explosives!"

"True, but Licca gave me some!"

Rhaine rushed to the door and pulled the chair away. The chair clattered to the floor as Rhaine hastily unlocked the door. The door slid open, exposing Wolf's beaming face. There was a furious-looking white-haired male God Eater tied up on the ground with ropes, a piece of tape placed on his mouth to stop him from calling for help.

Rhaine stared at the God Eater on the ground and that God Eater stared back at him. Rhaine's eyes went back to Wolf who was still beaming at him.

"Why?" Rhaine asked exasperatedly.

"I made Licca a black forest cake."

"Where did you even get the ingredients for that? Wait no, why did you kidnap a God Eater again? We talked about this! No kidnapping even if they are wearing very nice clothes that you believe that you must absolutely show me!"

"But Rhaine, this is different!"

"How so?"

"It's a trench coat! He has a trench coat!"

"This is no different from last time!"

"But it was a hoodie last time…"

Rhaine groaned, feeling a headache building up as he rubbed his temple. Yes, the white trench coat is nice but again, you do not go around kidnapping someone for their clothing. He could really use that beer now.

As Rhaine was thinking of ways to fix the problem, Erina appeared like the guardian angel that she was.

"Hey Wolf, I think Emil is looking for you," Erina said in a monotonous tone.

Wolf snapped to attention and bolted from the place after a quick shout of goodbye, driving up clouds of dust upon his departure. When Wolf has disappeared from view, Rhaine knelt down to free the kidnapped God Eater.

"I apologize on my brother's behalf. I'm really sorry," Rhaine said as he untied the ropes.

"It's fine, just...don't let it happen again," the God Eater said, rubbing his arms and rolling his shoulders.

"Are you okay Soma?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I survived the captain and Kota. This is nothing."

"There are people worse than my brother?" Rhaine shrieked, grabbing his hair before crying hysterically.

Soma just stared awkwardly at Rhaine while Erina comforted Rhaine by patting his shoulders.


	20. Cradle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Are you tired of killing Aragami just because?

Have you always wanted to try your hand at something different?

Have you ever wanted a change of pace?

Have you always wanted to do more?

Then look no further!

Join Cradle today!

We are an independent unit of God Eaters that travels worldwide, researching new Aragami types and finding suitable locations to build Satellite Bases.

 **FAQ**

 **What if I am already part of a unit? Can I still join?**

Of course you can! All you have to do is submit a transfer form and let your superior sign it. You can obtain a transfer request form from any HR office in all Fenrir bases. For satellite bases, you can obtain the form from the commander of the base.

 **My superior has rejected my transfer request. What do I do?**

Alright, first off, your superior is a jerk who doesn't respect the freedom of choice. If your transfer request has been rejected, you can submit the transfer request form along with an attachment on the reason why your transfer request form has been rejected to the main branch. It will then be up to the main branch to accept the request. But chances are, if you are not a serial killer, your request should be accepted.

 **Do I have to fight strong Aragamis?**

I won't lie to you, we have to fight them often. One of our missions is to gather information on any new types of Aragami and that will usually mean having to fight them. Same with scouting out places for Satellite Bases. Unoccupied lands tend to have Aragamis after all.

 **What if I don't want to fight Aragamis?**

Why are you a God Eater? If you are not, stop reading this flyer.

 **Are there any incentives for joining?**

Yes there are!

First, all new recruits will get a new uniform! You are also allowed to modify the uniform as long as the general appearance is there and looks professional enough. The girls (and by that, I mean one) always complain that it was too unprofessional so I guess there wouldn't be any issues. The other main complaint was that since it's white, Aragami blood don't get off that easily. We're still trying to rectify that.

Second, you will have access to materials from all new Aragami, after the research teams are done with them of course. Which means we won't get many materials to use but hey, it's better than nothing!

Third, this job entails lots of travelling so if you have ever wondered what the North Pole looks like, come join us!

Fourth, we get unlimited free Fenrir-issued beer and coffee. We had to argue with the main branch over that but the captain went and pulled blackmail material on them so they agreed. The captain is so cool!

Fifth, we all want to make the world a better place to live in. Studying new types of Aragami means we have better ways of fighting them so God Eaters can live longer. Finding suitable places for Satellite Bases means people can have a safe place to live, away from Aragamis. If you disagree, what a sad life you live in.

Sixth, we have...uh...cookies?

 **Will I get a higher pay?**

Hahahaha, that'll be the day.

 **Other than killing Aragamis and looking for places for people to live in, what else do you do?**

It's not killing Aragamis, we are researching them! ...Now that you mention it, I guess we don't do that much huh?

Noooooo captain! Don't be upset!

 **What Aragamis have you researched so far?**

Classified until you join. No, seriously, the researchers will kill me if I tell you. I still have the scars to prove it.

 **I could look up the Norn database you know…**

Then why are you asking? This isn't even a question!

 **This isn't much of a FAQ. Do people even ask those questions?**

I don't know! Why are you asking me? You're the one making the questions. I just want to finish my drink!

* * *

"Lindow! We are not recruiting the Blood Unit! Those guys are crazy! One of them manhandled me! And who the hell vetted the flyer anyway?"

"Aw come on, those guys aren't that bad. And if one of them managed to manhandle you, it means they are tougher than you! For the flyer, I came up with the questions and a few answers for them but I mostly asked the captain to answer them. He might've been a bit drunk though…"

"Lindow!"


	21. The Twins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

This is a tale of how The Twins met the twins.

If you had asked the many witnesses around, they would tell you how that day was the most normal day ever since the Blood Unit came.

If you had asked the Blood Unit or First Unit however, they would claim that it was the most abnormal day ever since the Blood Unit had stepped foot into the Far East.

Which does not mean much if your life is mostly made up of reining in miniature versions of chaos personified.

When every day is abnormal, a normal day would be abnormal. I would know, I am the captain of the Blood Unit after all. Or maybe I am the abnormal one and everyone around me is normal.

Regardless, my abnormality aside, I will be recounting the tale of the most abnormal/normal meeting between The Twins and the twins. And how we did not end the day with a therapy session or burning something down or attempting to stab someone to death, because that would be normal and I would not need to be recounting this.

I had just returned from a mission with Ciel and Gilbert and was about to head back to my room to write up the mission report until Nana and Romeo came running to me. I sighed, mentally noting down to file a damage report after writing up the mission report.

"Captain! Captain! You gotta see this!" Romeo shouted loudly while waving his right hand and pointing towards the lounge.

"Did Wolf burn down something again?"

"No? Not since you confiscated the matches and the vice-captain took away the gasoline."

"Did Rhaine rope everyone in to do a fashion show again?"

"Captain, that's scheduled for every Tuesdays," Nana answered, tilting her head cutely.

'Right, today is Thursday,' I thought to myself. "Did Wolf try to stab Emil of the First Unit again?"

"He wanted to do it this morning but Emil is away on a long term mission with Erina."

"So what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"That's the problem captain! There's nothing wrong!"

"Romeo, would you please explain to us why that is a problem."

"Because that's not normal!"

"Captain, just come with us to see! Please!" Nana pleaded.

I sighed and followed them to the lounge. Romeo gestured us to be quiet before he attempted to open the door slowly.

Romeo, it's an automated sliding door…

When the door slid open, the duo, Romeo and Nana, threw themselves forward and rolled under a table to hide themselves, only to hit the table with their foreheads at the same time. Gilbert did a facepalm while I looked around the lounge to find the Blood Unit twins.

He spotted the twins on the other side of the room talking with a God Eater and an operator.

"Haru?" Gilbert mumbled when he noticed the four God Eaters.

"An acquaintance of yours?" Ciel asked after helping Nana and Romeo to the sofa.

"Haruomi and I were on the same team before I transferred to Blood," Gilbert answered, a tinge of sadness could be felt in his voice.

"And who is that beside him?"

"His younger brother, Teruomi I think. I've never met him but Haru had mentioned him before. He was aiming to be an operator. I guess it worked out for him."

I nodded my head and made my way towards them. I sat on the barstool facing the bar counter closest to the twins. Gilbert and Ciel followed suit and sat beside me, taking both seats by my sides.

"Obviously, the best part is the curves. That round angles emphasizes beauty!"

"I understand! The contours of the lines bring out the shape of unparalleled greatness!"

"That's right! The smooth curves bring out the colors and connects the edge, forming the very image of perfection."

"I know right! The smooth roundness, even the slight elevation. The minute details brings out the elegance of the design!"

The four men were in a very deep conversation.

"Women are the best!"

"God Arcs are the best!"

"Textiles are the best!"

"Clothes are the best!"

The four men were in a very deep non-conversation with nobody but their own selves.

And thus, the story ends of how the twins met The Twins without destroying the Far East in the process.

"I don't think Haru and Teruomi are twins though…"


	22. Departures and Promotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Romeo was gone, just like that. Died from his fatal wounds inflicted upon him by an Aragami. A psion of all things.

Wolf wondered morbidly if Romeo had been in pain the whole time or if he was at peace before his final breath. Guess he will never know. He only regrets that he was not there to help him. If he did then maybe, just maybe, Romeo would not have perished.

Who was he kidding, he would have died alongside Romeo. Julius was there and even he couldn't save Romeo.

Wolf wondered, if he had died, would people miss him? Would Yuno sing in front of his grave like Romeo's? Would people cry upon his death? Rhaine would. But what would his brother do afterwards? Would he move on without him or will he come after him? Wolf hopes it would be the former. Rhaine still had a future, just like Romeo had.

"What are you thinking?" Rhaine asked in a soft voice, drawing Wolf away from his morbid thoughts.

Both of them stood at the back, watching the funeral. Yuno's singing voice were loud but gentle as it was carried through the garden in Friar where Romeo was buried. They could see Nana sobbing into Gil's arms while Julius stood solemnly by their side. Ciel cried silently, occasionally wiping her tears with her handkerchief. The Blood Unit were dressed in their formal black attire, befitting of this solemn day.

"Probably something you wouldn't like."

"That's a lot of things, you have to be more specific."

Wolf snorted but smiled a bit. That small smile soon disappeared as he asked his question. "If I die, what would you do?"

"What the hell are you talking about? No one else is dying as long as I can help it!"

"Rhaine, we're God Eaters. Dying is like part of the job."

"Did you regret being a God Eater then?"

"Way to deflect the question bro. But to answer yours, nope. That jacket was worth it."

"It's not deflecting if I answer it later! To answer yours, well, I think you know the answer. I'm not leaving you, whether in life or in death."

"You can't! You're the vice-captain of Blood! People need you! This team needs you!"

"The people of Blood needs you too! I need you too!"

Wolf looked down at the floor and said nothing. It was fortunate that no one heard their outbursts. Or they did, but chose to ignore them.

When Yuno finished her song, she bid the Blood Unit farewell before leaving. Julius gathered all the Blood Units before Romeo's grave and Rhaine could feel a sense of foreboding.

"I am leaving Blood," Julius said in a neutral tone.

That declaration took everyone by surprise as they all started speaking over each other. Julius waited until everyone has calm down enough to quiet down before nodding to Nana to allow her to speak.

"Why captain? Are you leaving us because we didn't do a good job?" Nana asked, starting to cry again.

"It's not that Nana, I want to help with the God Arc Soldier project. If it succeeds, there will be lesser God Eater deaths. Lesser people dying painfully like Romeo..."

"Can you not assist them while still being in Blood?"

"I apologize but the project will require most of my time. I may assist you in slaying Aragamis from time to time but unfortunately, I can no longer perform the duties of the captain of Blood."

"Are you disbanding Blood? Aren't you just running away?" Gil said angrily, glaring at Julius. Julius said nothing to that, merely returning Gil's glare with a calm stare. Gil was about to open his mouth to speak before a fist flew out and nailed Gil on the left side of his face.

"Shut up! Don't you get it? Julius is doing this for us! For all of us!" Wolf shouted at Gil, his fist raised and his face etched with fury.

"Why you-!" Gil growled out, standing up immediately to punch Wolf.

"Enough!" Julius shouted, forcing Gil to back away from Wolf. "Both Gil and Wolf are right, I am an incapable leader and for that, I apologize. But I am doing this with hopes to prevent more deaths. I hope that you will understand and ask that you would forgive me."

"Captain…" Nana said as tears started to flow out once more.

"However, Blood will not be disbanded. Instead, Rhaine, will be promoted from vice-captain to captain."

"I respectfully decline!" Rhaine shouted from behind.

"When a captain leaves, the next highest in-command would become captain, it's in the Fenrir rule book."

"I deny the Fenrir rule book then!"

"..."

"How would that work?" Ciel asked, looking confused.

"Then I quit!" Rhaine smugly said.

"...God Eater is a lifetime job…" Gil deadpanned.

"Julius, I want to transfer to a different team."

Julius smiled as if he was expecting Rhaine to say it. "Are you sure? The captain of Blood will be given a unique jacket."

"When do I start?"

The team burst into small laughs, even Rhaine laughed. The laughter died soon after and the solemn atmosphere returned.

"Blood will also be transferred to the Far East. And my final orders as captain...Don't die."

"""""Yes captain!"""""

The team saluted and Julius took his leave.

"Looks like bro is going to be stuck doing paperwork for life!" Wolf laughed, elbowing Rhaine.

"As my first duty as captain of Blood, I promote Wolf to vice-captain."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm captain, I outrank you."

"That's an abuse of power!"

Meanwhile, leaning on the wall beside the entrance to the garden, Julius was listening in on the conversation.

'I feel like I have made the worst decision of my life. Blood will be fine right?' Julius thought to himself, suddenly afflicted with a sense of worry.

* * *

"So about that jacket…" Rhaine asked Fran as the Blood Unit members were busy checking their personal belongings before they move to the Far East.

"What jacket?" Fran asked, looking up from the monitor.

"Julius said that there was a jacket exclusive to the captain of blood."

"There isn't one?"

"Julius!"


	23. Returns

I liveeeeee! So I've been getting a lot of new favorites for this story recently (Thanks everyone!) so that got me back into writing another chapter. I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the wait.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

It had been a relatively quiet three months since Julius had left the Blood Unit under the capable(?) leadership of Rhaine before departing permanently to Friar. Julius had not plan on return to the Far East branch but when he had received a message from Rhaine that they had found the Aragami who killed Romeo, he made plans to head back to the Far East branch as soon as possible.

So obviously, when he arrived in front of the Fenrir Headquarters of the Far East branch and came face to face with a large stage with banners to the side featuring God Eaters in animal costumes, Julius first thoughts were 'Is this the right building?' followed by 'What did I miss?'.

Understandably, Julius was very confused. That was until he remembered the Animal Rangers event which was then followed up by 'Was it not suppose to be a one-time thing?' and 'Why does it look like they are fighting an actual Aragami in the banner?'.

Julius shook his head, perhaps it was a new way of recruiting God Eaters. All the more to hurry up and finish the God Arc Soldier project. Regardless, Fenrir's latest recruitment efforts was not his objective today. Julius made his way into the building of Fenrir Headquarters and went straight to the lounge. It was there that he found Rhaine sobbing on the bar counter with a can of beer in his hand.

"Ah, Rhaine, it is good to see you again," Julius greeted as he took a seat beside Rhaine.

"Are you not even going to ask why I'm crying?" Rhaine asked, looking up from the counter with tears running down his face.

"It has to do with your brother no doubt and I have learned from experience that it would be best to let you handle it."

Rhaine lifted his head up and opened his mouth to make a retort but closed it and went back to sobbing on the bar counter.

Julius let Rhaine cry for another ten minutes until he had finally calmed down enough for a proper conversation.

"So you got my message?" Rhaine asked as he wiped his tears away with his jacket sleeves.

"Yes, and I would like to participate in the operation to hunt down the beast."

"Alright, I'll brief everyone once Wolf and the others are back from their mission."

"Also…"

"Also?"

"Did you know that your brother has been sending his paperwork to me? I have tried various efforts in stopping him but none of them have worked so far."

"...I will tell him off on your behalf."

"Nana has been mailing me boxes of her homemade oden sandwiches. I do not mind, those are quite nice to eat but could you perhaps tell her to cut down the quantity from twenty a day to once a week?"

"I will let her know."

"Thanks Rhaine, I can see that I have made a good choice in selecting my successor."

"Take your job back!"

Julius chuckled just as the door to the lounge opened. The other blood unit members walked in with Gilbert scolding a nonchalant Wolf while Ciel was trying to placate him. Nana was behind giggling and trying her utmost best to not burst into loud laughter.

"What made you think that dropping a paint bomb into a Gboro's cannon was a good idea anyway? It's a good thing we got out of the way in time!"

"But it was funny when the paint splattered over the other Gboro!"

"I don't care! Stop trying to bring paint and glitter bombs to missions!"

"Gil, I'm sure the vice-captain had an important use for those. The Gboros did start attacking each other after one was splattered in paint."

"At least use a color that is not ugly neon pink!"

Julius watched as the three of them bickered (Nana had broken down and is on the floor laughing) while Rhaine took a large gulp from his can of beer. Rhaine crushed the empty can and slammed it down against the bar counter. The resulting sound shut everyone in the lounge up and drew their attention to him.

"Rhaine!"

"What did I tell you about bringing prank bombs on missions?"

"Not to?"

"And?"

"I forgot I had it on me?"

"Laundry duty for a week."

"But Rhaine!"

"Two weeks!"

Wolf wisely kept quiet after that. Ciel placed a comforting hand on Wolf's shoulder while Gil had a triumphant smile on his face. Nana was getting up from the ground now, still having random bouts of laughter.

"Gil, laundry duty with Wolf as well."

"What?! But I didn't do anything!"

"Neon pink is a great color!"

Gilbert kept quiet after that. Ciel placed her other hand on Gil's shoulder as a comforting gesture. Nana fell back onto the ground and continued laughing.

"I see that you have gotten everything under control," Julius said as he got out of his seat.

"Julius!"

"It is good to see all of you again."

Nana got off from the ground and threw herself onto Julius. Julius caught her and she hugged him like her life depended on it.

"I miss you Julius."

Nana released Julius from her hold, a wide grin on her face.

"I missed all of you too."

"So why are you here? I thought you weren't ever coming back."

Everyone (except Julius) gave Gilbert the stink eye.

"I was not planning on returning, that much is true. However, Rhaine informed me that…"

"To the meeting room!" Wolf shouted at the top of his voice, interrupting Julius.

Everyone just stared at the vice-captain of Blood as he ran out of the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rhaine asked as he got off his seat.

It took awhile for the Blood Unit to find an unoccupied meeting room in the entirety of the Fenrir building. When they finally did, the team wasted no time finding a seat while Rhaine and Wolf made their way to the front.

"So, the reason why Julius is here is because we found the the Aragami who killed Romeo and we are not going to let it get away with it."

"Me and Rhaine had been scouting out areas where that Aragami was last spotted and we noticed a pattern. And with that, we predicted where it would appear next," Wolf added on.

"We'll split into two teams. Me, Nana and Gilbert are in one team and my brother, Ciel and Julius are in the other. My team will be Alpha team and my brother's will be Bravo team. We also have two operators for this mission: Fran will be the operator for Alpha team and Hibari will be the operator for Bravo team. Any questions so far?"

Wolf raised his hand and excitedly waved it despite standing next to his brother.

"No Wolf, you are not allowed to bring your glitterbombs," Rhaine said without looking at his twin sibling.

Wolf lowered his hand in disappointment while Rhaine moved on with the briefing.

"Any other questions?"

Wolf raised his hand again, excitedly waving it while Rhaine just sighed.

"You're not allowed to bring paint bombs either."

Wolf lowered his hand again while Nana was trying and failing to mask her laughter.

"Moving on," Rhaine continued, deciding to skip the questions part, "This is what we're going to do…"

Rhaine pulled the projector screen down as the lights in the meeting room went dim. A map was projected onto the screen before Rhaine continued with the mission briefing.

"This area is the expected place that the target will go to next. As such, we will be ambushing the target at this location."

The map on the screen zoomed in to a section before Rhaine moved on.

"However, the target is expected to be with a pack of Aragamis. As the target is known for the ability to call Aragamis to it, we will prioritize killing its pack before we focus on the main target.

Therefore, Alpha team will be in-charge of luring the target to this location after drawing its attention at the ambush point. Bravo team will intercept and kill off the other Aragamis while Alpha team is moving to the next location.

Once Alpha team has reached the objective point, Bravo team will continue to kill off all secondary targets while Alpha team fights the primary target. When all secondary targets are dead, Bravo team will attack from behind the primary target. Any questions?"

Gilbert raised his hand and Rhaine gestured to him to speak. "What if the main target splits and attack Bravo team?"

"Nana's blood resonance should draw its attention. Otherwise, Alpha team and Bravo team will switch their objectives. Any other questions?"

Wolf raised his hand excitedly again. Rhaine just sighed loudly.

"No Wolf, you cannot use glitterbombs or paint bombs on the secondary targets either! I've already told you that you can't bring those!"

Wolf lowered his hand in disappointment.

"Any other questions? Wolf, stop raising your hand."

Wolf lowered his hand again in disappointment.

"If there are no further questions, I will summarize the briefing for the benefit of those with short attention span," Rhaine said, glaring at Nana who was looking lost since the start of the mission briefing. "Alpha team, consisting of Me, Nana and Gilbert will be luring the primary target to the ambush point while Bravo team, consisting of Wolf, Ciel and Julius will be eliminating the secondary targets. Once all secondary targets have been eliminated, Bravo team will join up with Alpha team to attack the primary target. That is all for this briefing. Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hands as Rhaine allowed a few minutes before he moved on.

"Alright, if that is all, you guys better start preparing, we're moving out in an hour."

At the end of that sentence, everyone (except Rhaine) panicked and rushed out towards the exit.

"That is not how you do a mission briefing!" Gilbert cried out as he ran out of the room.

 ** _One hour later…_**

"What do you mean you were joking?!"


	24. Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own God Eater.

Within the silent ruins of an abandoned city, Wolf was busy fiddling with several wires. His god arc lay beside him within reach should any Aragami thought him to be an easy prey. Sweat drip down onto the floor, the humid weather playing a large role in it. Wolf wiped the sweat on his brow away, the wires were tangled now and he needs to untangle them before his brother's team made contact with the target.

"What are you doing?" Julius asked, glancing down at the ball of wires.

"Rigging up explosives," Wolf replied as he went back to untangling the wires.

"I believe Rhaine said no bombs."

"He said no prank bombs, he didn't say anything about not using actual bombs."

"I believe that he will say many things about it if he finds out about you using actual bombs."

"Then he just has to not find out," Wolf answered happily as he connected two wires together after giving up on untangling the wires.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Julius asked, eyeing at the ball of wires that Wolf is now trying to bury into the dirt.

"I have seventy percent faith in my abilities."

"And the other thirty percent?"

"We'll all die a violent and fiery death."

"I think I shall join Ciel on that building."

"Got it! Mind telling Ciel to move to the next building beside it? That building is still within the blast range."

Wolf joined Julius and Ciel shortly after the two had relocated to the neighboring building. The team of god eaters were starting to get bored and Wolf was tired of carving graffiti into the concrete with his god arc.

"Are they coming yet?"

"The target has yet to show up at the designated location, so I assume no," Hibari's voice came from the radio.

"I'm bored, are they coming yet?" Wolf sighed, connecting a line in his drawing of a rather ugly and disproportionate image of Julius prancing. Julius stared at the drawing in disapproval but did not comment while Ciel was trying to contain her laughter.

"You asked that mere seconds ago, you need to have patience."

"Patience can get eaten by an Aragami then."

"I'm not sure of how that would work…" Ciel said, deep in thought.

Wolf just went back to his drawing, adding stars around the drawing of Julius.

"We could talk to pass time," Julius suggested, shoving his god arc between Wolf and the drawing to stop him from adding a tutu to the drawing.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" Wolf asked, pushing Julius god arc away with his god arc.

"Well, how is life with the Far East?"

"The usual," Wolf shrugged. "Mess with Rhaine and kill Aragamis, sometimes stab Emil or rig bombs on Gil's door."

"I see..."

"Julius, what about you? How are you doing?"

"There have been much progress with the God Arc Soldier project. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to share with you the details of the project."

Ciel nodded her head to Julius words but Wolf frowned. "I didn't ask about the project, I'm asking about you. How are you doing, Julius?"

"Ah, yes, I have been well."

"Julius...do you trust us? Because it doesn't seem like you do," Wolf said before turning away and walking off towards the edge of the roof. He sat down on the cracked concrete, his god arc stabbed into the ground beside him.

Julius stared at Wolf, unsure of how to continue from there while Ciel walked forward. She joined Wolf by the edge of the rooftop, setting down her god arc beside Wolf's one before sitting down. She glance up at Julius, patting the ground beside her to invite Julius over. She then turn her head over to Wolf, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Vice-captain, I think that you are not being fair to him. Won't you look it from his perspective?"

Wolf opened his mouth to give an answer, however, he was interrupted by Hibari on the radio.

"Alpha team has made contact with the target!" Hibari exclaimed over the communication line, noises of her typing rapidly was leaking into the audio.

Wolf scrambled up to grab his weapon while Ciel stood up calmly and retrieved her god arc.

"How long until they arrive? I need the details of the Aragamis with the target as well."

"T-minus ten minutes until arrival! There are two Garms and five Ogretails with the target! They will be entering from the northwest. Marking the point of entry in your display."

Wolf enabled the heads up display of his communication device. A map of the area showed up, along with a red blinking circle. He smiled when he realized where the circle was located.

'Perfect,' Wolf thought to himself as he pulled out the detonator from his pocket. He glanced at Julius, calling out to him to draw his attention, "Julius, we'll talk later. Don't you dare run away from it."

Julius nodded his head and Wolf smiled. "Hey Julius, do you know why we're here hunting his Aragami? Let me give you a hint, it's not for a noble purpose."

Julius blinked before thinking of a possible answer. "Revenge?" he answered, unsure of himself, "Rhaine said it during the mission briefing."

"It's true, we're all here to for revenge. Romeo is part of Blood, Blood is family, and no one hurts my family. So Julius, don't forget okay? You're part of Blood too."

Ciel nodded in approval to Wolf's words while Julius gaped, he could summon no words in response to that. Wolf merely turned back to face the empty city ruins, his finger on the detonator, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"So, who wants to see some fireworks?"

"I thought you used explosives?"

"Fireworks are explosives too."

"Didn't the captain say not to use 'prank bombs'?"

"Fireworks are celebration bombs, it's fine."

"I don't think he will approve of this..."

"He doesn't have to approve of this for me to use it."

* * *

The mission went down in Fenrir's history as the most colorful mission known to God Eaters. It was also used as an example in all subsequent Fenrir guidebooks on why certain explosives are banned on missions. However, none could figure out how Fenrir managed to procure several photos of the mission, most of them featuring bright multi-colored flashes of light as Ogretails were seemingly flying in the air, a Garm blasted in the face with one of the bright multi-colored flashes of light and strangely enough, an ugly disproportionate drawing of a God Eater prancing.

* * *

"Who the hell gave my brother actual explosives!?"


End file.
